If you can't trust family, who can you trust?
by tvfan69
Summary: If you asked this question to Heather Stoppable the answer would probably be "anybody else". Heather has always been the black sheep of her family but when her world is turned upside down by her parents hidden past she discovers the key to unlocking her own, but are some things better left unsaid?
1. The prisoner

Drakken walked down the hallway of his latest lair to a sector which he barely used, the prison sector. He didn't typically take prisoners or hold people for ransom but this had been too good of an opportunity to pass up. Sure he had to trade away his latest doomsday project for it but that was most likely to fail anyway and now after all these years he knew that he would have his revenge on Kim Possible.

He approached the door to the cell which was being guarded by two henchmen

"Has the prisoner made any escape attempts?" He questioned them half assuming that his captive was already long gone.

"No sir" one of the henchmen responded, Drakken eyed him skeptically before opening the door and stepping inside.

Much to his surprise the prison cell which took up only half of the large room still contained the dark haired girl. What gene pool she got her hair from he would never know but he didn't really care, all he knew was that in his clutches he had the perfect bait for Kim Possible, her daughter.

"I'm surprised, your mother would've at least attempted an escape by now" he said, he had been informed by the henchmen that the prisoner was refusing to speak. But she grunted at his comment

"I got nowhere to go" she answered not taking her eyes off of the dirt floor

"Oh really, what did you do run away?" He questioned the teen accusingly but slightly intrigued. There was something about this girl, something evil. Maybe he could really crush Kim Possible by turning her own daughter against her

"I wanted to. I tried once but I was only four, needless to say I didn't get very far" she joked finally looking up to meet his gaze

"Nah I didn't run away, but my parents aren't coming for me if that's what you're waiting on" she told him but Drakken frowned

This girl wasn't anything like her parents. Just by the way she held herself he could see that. She sat up against the back wall of her cell with her knees up not quite to her chest but up enough for her to rest her arms on them. Her black hair was falling out of its ponytail with many strands hanging down in her face. But the strange thing was that her attitude seemed so relaxed. She didn't seem to care one way or the other if she was freed or if she rotted in the jail cell. In fact based on her posture Drakken was beginning to wonder if she had ever been to prison or at least a juvenile prison. He doubted it considering her parentage but he didn't doubt that she could survive in one.

"Believe me kid your parents will come for you" Drakken sneered and the girl actually chuckled

"Yeah you just keep telling me that and maybe after a couple months I'll believe you, just a warning though I've got a pretty thick skull" she joked and she seemed to only get more enjoyment out of it when Drakken growled in frustration.

He was beginning to regret trading away is doomsday device for a teenager whose tongue was quicker than his ex-sidekick's. None the less she did appear to have something against her parents and Drakken knew he could use that to his advantage

"What's your name kid?" He asked the girl

"Heather" she answered simply

"Ok Heather, something is telling me that you don't get alone with your parents" Drakken inquired which resulted in a scoff from Heather

"That would be putting it lightly" she grumbled as a sly grin spread across Drakken's face, this was heading in a particularly evil direction.

"What if I were to offer you a chance to… get back at them for all the wrong they've done to you?" He bargained, not that Drakken could imagine Kim Possible and the buffoon actually doing wrong by their children.

"I'd say that you're actually dumber than you look" Heather quipped with a grin before her face became serious

"I'm not an idiot. Yeah my so called 'parents' haven't done anything but lie to me my whole life but I'd never hurt them" she began to explain, using air quotes when she referred to her parents

"Oh please, what could your parents possibly have lied about?" Drakken inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Heather chuckled "you got three hours?" She sarcastically asked before answering her captor's question.

"I didn't know that they used to be world renowned hero's until two days ago, I didn't know that they never wanted me" Heather began quickly catching herself has her voice began to crack "I had my suspicions of that though, they never told me the details of my adoption" she explained, looking back at the dirt floor

"You're adopted?" Drakken asked although it made sense, Heather didn't resemble Kim Possible or the buffoon

"Yup and that was their biggest lie. They told me it was a closed adoption, that they had never met my birth parents. But they did" Heather confessed, her voice cracked again as she struggled to hide away her tears.

She stared down at the ground as she spoke, as if she were speaking to herself instead of Drakken.

"They met with my mother a few weeks before I was born and then again on the day I was born. My father doesn't know I exist but through some strange fate my adoptive parents did know him, but they hid that from me" Heather finished mentally fighting to keep herself from allowing her anger to surface.

She looked down in anger and sadness. She hated what her 'parents' had done to her. They lied about everything and now she wasn't even sure if they ever really loved her or if it had all just been a lie, had adopting her just been a favor to an old friend?

Drakken hated to admit it but he almost felt sorry for the broken girl he was holding captive. Her story gave her every right to hate her parents and yet he could tell that she still loves them, as if she knows that there is something more to the story that she doesn't yet know or understand, or maybe she's just hoping for that.

Drakken turned to leave but as he left Heather said one last thing

"Have you ever experimented on a person?" She asked, it was an odd question but Drakken figured that the girl must fear for her own safety so he decided to tell her the truth, after all if he lied it would only motivate her to escape.

"I'm interested in taking over the world not killing people" he responded leaving the room.

Once he was gone and she was alone Heather finally let the rage course through her veins. It was one of those rare moments where she wanted to feel it; she wanted to feel the fire. It only took a second for the anger to ignite it, both of her hands quickly becoming encased with it. The green flame danced on the surface of her skin and she smirked, Drakken had no idea.

"Nice to see you dad" she muttered sarcastically as though Drakken could hear her.


	2. Shades of gray

**Three days earlier**

"Move it Em" Heather shouted from the base of the stairs as she impatiently waited for her sister Emily to make an appearance.

"I'm coming, hold on" Emily shouted back annoyed before finally appearing at the top of the stairs.

She hurried down the stairs as best she could then took her backpack from her sister

"Really, heels?" Heather criticized as she opened the door and the two of them left the house

"Hey at least I'm not the one wearing dirt covered, year old sneakers on the first day of school" Emily teased her sister who only rolled her eyes and muttered "whatever" in response.

Today was the first day of freshman year for the Stoppable girls and as usual one was more excited than the other. Emily couldn't wait to start high school, she had been going on and on for weeks about how she was going to be a cheerleader just like her mom had, how she was going to do this and that, and the usual how she couldn't wait to see her friends.

Heather on the other hand was more nervous than excited. First off she didn't have any friends to look forward to seeing. Ever since kindergarten she had stuck to Emily's side and claimed that she liked Emily's friends, who more often than not she hated. But with school came fear, fear of her powers. She could hardly control the fire which generated from her hands, particularly when she was angry. Her mom had wanted to home school her from the start but her dad insisted that she go to public school, he believed that if they hid her from the world it would only hurt her. So Heather went and she tried her best to control her temper, if she controlled her temper than she kept the fire at bay.

"Remember no matter what happens don't get angry" Emily reminded Heather, interrupting her thoughts as if she were able to read them.

"Yes mom" Heather sarcastically responded.

The two continued walking to their bus stop all the while Heather was thinking about the last nine years of her life, and how she was so sick of living in fear of herself.

_I don't know how, but this year is going to be different. _She thought to herself, if only she knew how right she was.

* * *

"Oh no don't tell me" Mr. Barkin complained out loud when the two Stoppable girls walked into his homeroom that morning.

"Hi Mr. Barkin" Emily greeted in a friendly yet close to smug voice, even she couldn't help but be amused by her teacher's reaction to seeing her and her sister.

"Now you i like, you on the other hand missy are too much like your father" Barkin scolded pointing to Heather who couldn't help but grin slightly

"Thank you" she replied in as innocent a voice as possible

"That wasn't a compliment young lady! In case you've forgotten I've seen every single one of your report cards since you attended preschool. I know you're a slacker but you are not going to remain that way, i will make sure of it" Barkin threatened. Working with Ron Stoppable at Smarty Mart all these years had been more of a headache than anything else for Barkin but it did give him one advantage, he knew the habits of his children.

Now fully embarrassed Heather took an empty seat as far in the back as possible, Emily had already selected a seat in the second row. Looking around Heather didn't know anyone aside from her sister and one of her sister's friends. There was still two more minutes until the homeroom period officially began so while looking around Heather noticed the boy next her was reading a fearless ferret comic book.

"You know the guy who played the fearless ferret in the TV show thought that it was real?" She asked wondering where on earth she had gotten the courage to actually open her mouth.

The boy briefly put down his book and smiled at her

"Yes i did, did you know that they were thinking about making a revival movie ten years ago but cancelled it?" He asked her, it sounded like a question to just make conversation but Heather understood that it was so much more.

This guy was testing her, testing to see if this girl sitting at the desk next to him was just a friendly girl or if she was like him, he was testing to see if she was in any way a comic geek.

"Actually it was never officially scrapped, just put on hold until they could come up with a decent script but since it's been ten years yes it's most likely cancelled, but you never know" Heather quickly babbled, thinking that she may have actually made a friend.

The boy smiled at Heather's reaction and held out a hand

"I'm Cameron" he introduced as Heather shook his hand

"Heather"

* * *

During lunch Heather fallowed Emily in looking for a table but then something caught her ear

"Heather!" A voice called

Heather turned scanning the cafeteria for the owner of the voice, while thinking that the person probably wasn't calling to her. But she was wrong and waving at her from a table was Cameron. Heather turned to Emily, as if to ask permission to go and sit with her new friend.

"Just be careful" Emily warned, a little uneasy about Heather leaving her.

"Will do" Heather responded breaking out in a wide grin before she hurried over to the table of three boys.

"Hey" Heather greeted Cameron who introduced her to the other two boys sitting there, Mark and Tony.

The three boys had apparently been in the midst of a discussion over the latest Raiders movie that had come out over the summer. The Raiders was a movie series about five outcasts with superpowers, to put it simply, so of course Heather had seen it and was able to join right into the conversation.

"You know i can see Cam being that guy who just sits underground on his supercomputer and builds all the weapons" Mark joked causing the others all to laugh

"Hey at least we would all have superpowers" Cam joked

"Yeah, you should see it. Cam wrote a whole paper last year on how it's possible for humans to acquire superpowers" Tony explained to Heather who eyed Cam with a look of intrigue.

"Really? So you believe that superpowers are possible?" She asked but Cam blushed in embarrassment

"Well yeah, we all do. Humans only use ten percent of their brains so we think that even just something like twelve percent could give a person superpowers" Cam explained

"Cool" Heather said causally but on the inside she was cheering. These guys didn't know about her powers and yet they believed that such a thing was possible. For the first time Heather felt normal and she began to consider that maybe, just maybe, she could trust these friends with her secret someday.

* * *

After school however, the good day began to go downhill. It was during dinner and the Stoppable family was having meatloaf, or rather most of them were having meatloaf while three year old Lindsey made a mess of her peanut butter and jelly.

"Heather you're actually eating. Usually on the first day of school you just pick at your food" Ron said, pleased that for once his oldest daughter seemed to have had a successful first day.

Heather blushed and put down her fork in embarrassment

"Uh yeah… well… hey i like meatloaf" She stuttered awkwardly, annoyed that her father had picked up on her tendency to not eat when she had had a bad day, which up until now the first day of school always was.

"I was impressed, Heather actually made a friend of her own today" Emily said which only made Heather blush more, she hated how big a deal her family made it when she talked to someone on her own, like she was still a little girl.

"Anyone we'd know?" Kim asked, Middleton is a relatively small town so she was curious if this new friend of Heather's was the child of any of her and Ron's old high school friends.

"I don't think so, just some guy" Heather answered as she finally picked up her fork again.

"Ooo Heather's got a boyfriend" Zach, Heather's eight year old, only brother mocked.

"Shut it Zach" Heather deadpanned but Zach, being the obnoxious child he is, just found another angle from which to bug his sister.

"Mom Heather told me to shut up" He whined

"I did not say shut up, i said shut IT" Heather argued before her mother could scold her

"Same thing!" Zach argued nearly forgetting that he was trying to get Heather into trouble

Heather opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her mom

"Heather calm down!" Kim yelled, Heather glanced down to see that each of her hands were incased with a green flame, it happened every time she became angry.

She tried to calm down but Zach was giggling with pleasure at the proof that he had gotten a rise out of his sister.

With a frustrated growl through gritted teeth Heather went upstairs to the room which she and Emily share. Slamming the door she marched angrily to her bed and from underneath it she pulled out a sheet of metal. She began throwing fire at the metal, furiously sending blast after blast down until the center of the sheet was scorched and she was out of anger. By the time she finished hot tears were already spilling from her eyes and so she began to sob. Wrapping her arms around herself she stumbled backwards until she hit her bed. She sat double over on the edge of her bed, cries of misery escaping her mouth in loud, agonizing screams. She hated it. Her stupid powers were impossible to control and she had no one to help her. She began to think of Cam, he would probably think that her powers were cool no matter how much control she lacked

"I don't care what he would say…I want them gone" she cried.

* * *

No one ever went upstairs after Heather but she was used to that by now. She had figured out a long time ago that no matter how much she wanted it nobody would ever attempt to comfort her. So after almost two hours Heather decided to go back downstairs. Upon leaving her room she heard Emily's voice coming from the bathroom along with the sound of Lindsey's giggles which meant that Emily was giving Lindsey her bath. Knowing that Zach always played video games in his room after dinner Heather realized that the TV would be free so she continued with her intentions of going downstairs. However on her way to the living room she heard her parents talking in the kitchen and stopped to listen.

"We've got to do something about those two" Heather heard her mom groan

"KP we have four kids you're going to have to be a little more specific" Ron said, causing Heather to roll her eyes. _Like he can't figure that out based on dinner _she thought to herself.

"Heather and Zach" Kim said sounding just as annoyed as Heather was

"Oh yeah, I'll talk to Zach" Ron said sheepishly but Kim shook her head

"What about Heather? She's fourteen and she can still barely control her powers, and her temper doesn't help" Kim reminded her husband who sighed

"The problem is that she's just like her mother; anger prone" Ron said, unaware that his adopted daughter was standing behind the wall, listening.

Heather felt her heart stop. _No _she thought to herself _No that, that's impossible. They never met them, they told me they never met my birth parents_. She stayed where she was, waiting for one of them to say something that would tell her she was misunderstanding, but that isn't what she heard.

"Tell me about it, sometimes i wonder how her parents did it with five super powered kids" Kim commented which only confirmed to Heather that her adoptive parents had been lying to her all these years.

She didn't stay to hear any more, she couldn't take it. Feeling the tears quickly returning to her face Heather went barreling up the stairs and back into her room

* * *

"Hey what happened?" Emily asked when her sister burst into their room, tears streaking down her face but no fire in her hands, not yet anyway.

Heather stood against the closed door almost doubled over

"They…They..kn..they know" she choked out as Emily stared from her bed

"Mom and da..dad…. they… know where i. i.. i ca.. came fro. from!" Heather continued to choke on her sobs while Emily just continued to look confused.

She stood up and crossed the room, moving closer to her sister

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked trying to make sense of Heather's words.

_What does she mean by 'they know where i came from?'_ Emily wondered to herself. Heather had been adopted three months before Emily was born in a closed adoption but from what Emily knew their family did have some information on Heather's past. For instance, she knew that Heather had been adopted very soon after birth, she wasn't sure how soon but she thought it was less than a week. Maybe Heather was just now finding out that their parents knew something about her ethnic background or where in the country she had come from?

All while Emily was thinking this Heather was trying desperately to calm herself down and that was when a knock came from the other side of the door

"Heather!" Kim's voice urgently called, obviously she and Ron had heard their oldest rushing to get herself upstairs.

Heather's eyes narrowed, she clenched her hands into fists which both began to glow a bright green, Emily took a step back.

"Leave me alone!" Heather demanded through what was left of her tears.

Aside from Heather's cries there was silence. After a second Emily made her way to the door and Heather instantly stepped out of her sister's way, but when Emily opened the door to leave Heather saw that her mom also had left, and somehow that hurt even more.


	3. Skeletons in the closet

To say that Kim felt bad about how Heather discovered that her adoption in fact wasn't closed would be an understatement. She had woken up early to try and talk to Heather before she and Emily left for the bus but she had been too late. She did, however, notice that Heather's bright green sweatshirt with the deep pocket was missing from the closet, obviously Heather believed she was going to be having more trouble than usual controlling her powers today. Then as if to make things worse Kim knew she was working late tonight and Ron was working a double shift at Smarty Mart. Kim worked as a nurse in a nursing home and while her hours were normally pretty regular tonight they were having an event for the seniors and she had to stay. They had planned all this out weeks ago, Heather and Emily were in charge at home. But now, not that Kim didn't trust Heather could keep her powers under control, last nights 'discovery' couldn't have come at a worse time.

* * *

_Finding out that they lied to me could not have come at a better time _Heather thought to herself as she sorted through her collection of comic books. With both her parents working late tonight, although her temper would undoubtably be pushed to it's limit by her siblings, she wouldn't have to face her parents until tomorrow, or late tonight at the earliest. Hurt as she was, and she was unbelievably hurt, she still knew that her parents love her and most likely had a good reason for keeping such information from her. But even while giving them the benefit of the doubt she was still furious and had kept her hands in her pocket nearly all day, she was only grateful that she was still able to write because during third period she finally managed to redirect all the fire into just one hand while the other one left her pocket. One would think that with her powers going off all day they would either burn a hole in her pocket, burn out or she would pass out from overuse. But none of this happened and after lunch they began to slowly turn off, now they were only coming on when she dwelled on what she heard last night. Sitting on the floor, still sifting through her comics Heather sighed

"Why do i bother?" She asked herself, staring at the pile in remembrance

"I've read all of these cover to cover, i never find any answers" she reminded herself, and it was true.

Her comic obsession, though she enjoyed the stories, had begun as a search for answers. Obviously she knew that she would never find them all in the colorful pages of fictional characters and their lives, but she thought that their stories might be able to give her some clues. Like what could have caused her powers in the first place. Although the possibilities for that seemed infinite, the books did give Heather many good ideas for controlling her powers, as did many cartoons and movies. Some of them worked and some didn't, some didn't apply to her and some she just refused to try, although at this point there weren't many of those left.

Shaking her head Heather stood up "only one place left to look" she said to herself.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded when she found Heather in the upstairs hallway, standing on a chair, pulling down the trap door to the attic.

"Trying not to get hit by a falling ladder, you might want to move" Heather answered sarcastically, Emily stepped out of the way as the ladder came down but that didn't get her to drop the subject.

"Mom and dad don't allow us up there" Emily reminded her sister as she stepped down from her chair.

"Yeah and i want to know why" Heather said with a mischievous smile on her face

Emily rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time Heather had plotted to 'uncover the secrets of the attic', as she put it, but it was certainly the first time she looked like she would go through with it.

"Is this about your birth parents?" Emily asked only for Heather's face to grow suddenly serious, it wasn't angry but just dead serious.

"Actually yes, it is" she began only for Emily to sigh

"Just hear me out Em" Heather pleaded and when she saw that her sister was indeed going to listen she continued.

"Listen i have never seen my adoption files, and believe me I've looked. I've torn this house apart looking for them. Over the years I've checked the basement, mom and dad's room, every closet and cabinet, i've even tried bribing Rufus to tell me where they are. The attic is the only place i haven't looked and now that i know mom and dad DID meet my birth parents, or at least my birth mother, i have to know. I can't just not look because mom told me no, i have to know what happened" Heather pleaded, she didn't know if she was begging for her sister's permission or her silence, or both. But she knew that now more than ever, she wanted Emily to at least try and understand.

After contemplating it for a minute Emily gave in

"I saw nothing" she finally said with a small grin and Heather, who Emily often said had no emotions (granted for good reason), hugged her.

"Thank you" Heather said gratefully before releasing her sister

"Yeah yeah just don't murder Zach if he finds out and tattles" Emily warned only for Heather to laugh

"Don't worry, I'll bribe him to keep quiet" she joked, considering she could generate green fire from her hands Emily would never understand why her sister seemed to prefer bribery over threats but she wasn't going to complain, at least bribery was less dangerous.

* * *

Heather coughed as she entered the stuffy attic, dust almost instantly clogged her lungs but she soon cleared it.

"This better not take long" she muttered to herself, she had never suffered from asthma or any other breathing problems but even so she doubted that it would be easy to breath in the stuffy, thick, dust coated air of the attic for very long.

Walking into the wooden room Heather was wondering if maybe the low air content of the room was the reason that she and her siblings were not allowed up in the attic, the room was almost bare.

Walking around Heather eyed the few contents of the attic with a small smile on her face. She saw the crib she and Emily once shared, along with some of their old baby toys and regretfully a singed blanket sat folded up on top of a storage bin. Gently lifting the blackened corner of the white blanket Heather remembered back to when this had happened, she was only two and she was so afraid, it was one of the first times her powers ever destroyed something unintentionally.

She removed her hand from the corner of the blanket, letting it fall back to it's folded position, then looked around the room almost in sadness, there was nothing here. A few old baby supplies, her mother's wedding dress hanging from a nail in the wall, other miscellaneous objects and a lot of dust but nothing which held any answers to her questions. She was just about to leave when when a small cardboard box pushed far into the back corner of the room caught her eye. It was tucked to the dark side of the chimney, the only reason Heather noticed it was because she glanced at the base of the chimney to see how much mold had collected there.

Walking over to the chimney she knelt down and opened the box, sighing in annoyance at what she saw.

"Just old clothes" she muttered in disappointment, the box contained a purple athletic shirt folded up and neatly placed on the top of an old pair of sweatpants. Next to this was a black turtle neck sitting on a pair of cargo shorts.

Out of curiosity Heather removed the clothes from the box and underneath found something a little more interesting. The box did indeed contain files, but none of them held any information on Heather's adoption. Instead they were full of old news articles, all headlined about teen hero Kim Possible saving the world.

"What the heck?" Heather said to herself, it had to be a joke. Her mom and especially her dad could never have done these things, no teenager could.

But Heather dug through the box, she found what looked to be an old handheld video game and an electronic watch, neither of which would turn on. She found a few other things such as a hairdryer and what she thought was make-up until she opened it

"Ugh, why does mom have knock out gas in a blush case?" She asked herself as she recovered the gas, a better question would be, why does mom have knock out gas at all?

Eventually she found a manilla folder containing several mugshots, one was of a 'monkey man' apparently, the next was a blue skinned mad scientist, another of a short plump woman with an otter-fly cuddle buddy attached to her chest, the list of weirdoes went on and Heather carefully read the description of each one until finally, she found what she was looking for.

It was the mugshot of a young woman, twenty-five years old according to the description. The board behind her measured her height at 5'5, she had long dark hair and pale skin. Reading the description Heather discovered that the woman's name was Shego, her skin was actually a pale green (the picture was black and white), she was wanted in eleven countries, her eyes were green and then, at the very bottom, it listed that she had the ability the generate green plasma blasts from her hands.

Heather had found her mother.


	4. Captured

Heather barely had time to process the information in the box, it was just so much. She had expected that she got her powers from her mother, but right now they were the least of her worries. It didn't surprise her that her mother was in prison, although the mugshot was dated eight years before she was born and her mother could be out by now. But this box, Kim and Ron's past, they never told any of the kids about any of this. But now it had been uncovered, just in the knick of time.

There was a scream and Heather jumped up, it was Lindsey's scream. Expecting to find herself pulling Zach off of their youngest sister Heather practically flew down the ladder and then down the stairs but what she found in the living room was a thousand times worse than she had expected.

* * *

The scene in the living room was almost unbelievable, Emily sat on the couch huddled in a ball, crying and screaming for help as she tried to keep Zach restrained while a man dressed all in black and wearing a black ski mask chased Lindsey around the room in an attempt to grab her.

"HEY!" Heather shouted, her voice more loud, violent and angry than anyone had ever heard it.

She got the attention of the man who momentarily looked up but he already had grip on the back of Linsey's shirt.

"Get away from my sister!" Heather spat, her voice coated in venom and her hands in fire.

Zach stopped his struggle against Emily's grip with a grin now spread across his face, being an eight year old boy who watches way too much TV he actually wanted a fight to break out.

The blood boiled in Heather's veins and it only fueled the fire on her hands which was a good thing because truthfully she wasn't sure if she could take this man. Not only did he appear to have at least a foot of height on her but he was incredibly built with muscle. But she took notice of how his eyes, the only visible part of his body, were locked onto her hands. It was as if he were trying to make sense of the green flame which burned on each one.

"I don't understand it either, now get your hand away from my sister before I burn it off!" Heather threatened, she didn't actually think her powers were strong enough to burn a person's hand to the point where it fell off, but with all her concentrated anger who knew.

The man's eyes, much to Heather's surprise, actually showed fear for a moment but then his fingers gripped the fabric of Lindsey's shirt harder and the little girl cried out. Heather snarled and charged the man, suddenly she was grateful that she had been secretly disobeying her mom for years and studied fighting techniques, of course this was the first time she was actually using them.

The fight was short, Heather charged the man but swung her leg to kick the back of his knee and it buckled, causing him to fall and release his grip on Lindsey. Lindsey bolted for the couch and jumped into Emily's lap, Heather however was pulled down. The man grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground, Heather kicked and squirmed but as the man rose he refused to let her go. Standing up and holding Heather by her ankle she momentarily stopped squirming to throw a fireball at him, no fire. All her anger had been replaced by fear and her fire was gone

"These powers clearly weren't supposed to be defense mechanism" Heather remarked annoyed as she tried to get out of the mans grip but it was no use and next thing she knew she was in the back of a van.

* * *

After receiving a hysterical call from Emily, Kim raced home to find three of her children panicking and Heather missing. All three kids were yelling and shouting over each other to try and explain what happened but Zach seemed to be the calmest so Kim silenced the other two and let her son speak.

"This guy broke in and just grabbed Lindsey! So her and Emily screamed and Heather came running downstairs! You should've seen it mom! The guy was huge and she took him down with one kick! But then he grabbed her ankle and she couldn't get away and he… he took her" Zach explained, seeming to only grasp the fact that his sister had been kidnapped when he said it out loud.

Momentarily Kim turned her attention to Lindsey "are you alright?" She asked her youngest daughter who nodded with tears still in her eyes.

Breathing a sigh of relief Kim let the story sink in, she wasn't going to bother calling Ron since she knew he was already on his way home anyway. But Lindsey was safe, so were Emily and Zach. She was still unspeakably worried about her oldest daughter but if any of her children could take care of themselves in a situation like this, it was Heather.

"Ok what did the man look like?" Kim asked, the three kids all looked at each other

"He was dressed all in black, like a ninja" Zach piped up

"But he was really tall and built, Heather didn't stand a chance" Emily added.

Just then Kim's cell phone rang, she whipped it out of her pocket only to see Wade's caller I.D. and with the nervous pit in her stomach suddenly growing deeper, she answered.

"I'm kind of dealing with something right now Wade" she said but Wade's response was exactly what she had been afraid of

"With Heather?" He asked, he knew.

"How did you…?" She tried to ask but that was all she could get out, it was her worst fear coming true.

"You're never going to believe this" Wade said on the other end.

* * *

When Heather awoke her head was pounding. She began to sit up only to find that she was in a metal cage which seemed to be strangely placed in the center of an extravagant living room. She put a hand to her head but she didn't dare turn around, she had caught a glimpse of the man standing behind her.

"The headache will ware off after a few moments, i just needed you asleep while i brought you here" the man explained to the girl who wouldn't face him, though she took note of his thick Spanish accent and strangely high pitched voice.

"Junior breakfast!" A female voice came calling from another room

_Breakfast _Heather thought the word as if it were a curse, she had been knocked out for the whole night.

"I apologize for locking you in a cage, would you like anything for breakfast?" Junior asked his prisoner who still didn't respond or even turn to face him.

"I assure you i will cook it myself, my wife's cooking does not often taste the way that food should" Heather tried not to laugh at that. She stayed silent, whatever it was that these people wanted; she wasn't about to give it to them.

With no response from the girl Junior left the room and only when she was sure he was gone did Heather turn around.

She was defiantly in a living room, there was a large bay window on the side of the room she had been facing and a lagoon with glass over it off to the side of the room.

"So mom and dad made god knows how many enemies saving the world, and never once thought to warn us?" Heather said to herself in disappointment, she knew that her parents had to have their reasons for keeping where their adopted daughter came from a secret but she failed to see how keeping their own past a secret helped anybody.

* * *

"So out of all the villains who could've come back and gone after our kids, it was Junior?" Ron questioned during the helicopter ride to the Senior's island, they had left the other three kids with Kim's parents.

"I know, I would've expected Drakken" Kim commented

"Um KP we adopted his kid, i don't think he would go after her" Ron said only for Kim to look at him in slight confusion

"Ron, Drakken doesn't even know Heather exists and even if he did i think that would just give him more reason to go after her" she explained to him and he thought about it.

"Oh right, sorry when we agreed to adopt her i was too busy freaking out to listen to all the details" he admitted sheepishly, from his position in Ron's pocket Rufus did a face palm.

"Still it is a little weird that Junior's behind all this, especially now that Senior's dead" Kim commented as she put on her helmet, preparing for the jump.

"Senior's dead? How do you know these things?" Ron questioned

"Ron he was one of the richest men in the world, it was on the news" Kim answered before thanking their pilot for the ride and then jumping, fallowed by a screaming Ron.

"Twenty-seven years of fighting crime and i still can't get the landing right" Ron commented as he and Kim walked onto the small sliver of beach that wasn't being contained by the massive concrete wall.

"To be fair this is the first time in twenty years we've jumped out of a helicopter" Kim pointed out as they folded their parachutes back into their backpacks.

"Ok so seven years of fighting crime" Ron corrected himself before dropping the conversation.

* * *

Sneaking into the house was surprisingly easy for Kim and Ron, after all these years they thought security would've been improved. But they were able to get into the main room where they found Heather sitting in a cage that looked like it was meant for a large dog, her head snapped up when she heard her parents enter the room.

"Heather!" Kim exclaimed relieved to see her daughter alive but in that moment both she and Ron found themselves each trapped in a cage folding out from the floor.

"Motion sensing traps, impressed?" A female voice inquired, Kim looked up in only what could described as complete shock.

There, entering the room, was Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Bonnie?" Ron asked, just as dumbfounded as his wife.

"Hello loser" she greeted him with almost no interest, well some things never change.

"Hang on, you kidnaped Heather?" Ron asked but Bonnie rolled her eyes

"No, I sent Junior to take the little one, apparently he can't even do that right. But he still brought back one of your kids so can't complain" Bonnie explained, a smug grin on her face as she moved closer to Heather's cage. "Anyway, I'm sorry i had to take one of your kids to get you here but i need you out of my way" Bonnie continued, now leaning on the top of Heather's small cage.

"For what?" Kim asked angrily, Bonnie having turned into a full on villain was one thing but she could not believe the woman had the never to lock her old rivals daughter in a cage and use her as bait.

Bonnie smirked "A few years ago investments took a turn for the worst. Money's been bad lately and we're about to lose the island. Luckily the old man decided that, since Junior didn't want it, he'd pass the family business down to me and I've got to admit, i really like it" Bonnie explained only for Kim to roll her eyes, out of all the people Senior could've trained in evil. "So I've made a deal for something i can use to blackmail the world into paying me for safety, it's on it's way here and all I have to do to get it is trade your kid for it" Bonnie explained.

Well Bonnie had defiantly been taught by Senior, that much was clear. But Kim almost snickered at the eye roll Heather had given the villain, as if she knew this was destined to fail.

"Excuse me but what kind of an idiot is handing over something like that in exchange for a kid?" Heather questioned

"Your parents have a lot of enemies who would be willing to use you as bait, this guy doesn't know i have them trapped" Bonnie explained

"And if i tell him?" Heather questioned smugly

"Don't worry, you'll be asleep for the exchange" Bonnie promised before she headed for the door

"Enjoy some family time, because you've only got about an hour left" she warned them before finally leaving the room.

* * *

Kim and Ron, each in their separate cages, looked at Heather sitting in her cage across from them.

"Don't worry Heather, we're going to get out of this" Kim assured her daughter who glared at her angrily.

"I know but first i want some answers" Heather deadpanned, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pocket to hide how mad she truly was.

Kim sighed "Look i know this is going to be hard to believe, well maybe not that hard under the circumstance. But your dad and i, we used to save the world-" Kim began only for Heather to cut her off.

"I know, i was going through the box in the attic when Junior attacked-" she began but her mother then cut her off

"You what? You're not supposed to be up there!" Kim scolded which only made Heather's anger grow.

"I'm sorry but after finding out you lied to me i had no other choice!" Heather shouted but Kim scoffed

"You could've talked to us!" She suggested angrily

"Like you would've told me the truth?" Heather asked sarcastically

"She has a point Kim" Ron interrupted before Kim could respond

"I mean i know we didn't want the kids up there because it's hard to breath and all but you know we did lie saying her adoption was closed" he sheepishly continued, he knew why they had done what they did but at the same time he couldn't blame Heather for letting her curiosity get the best of her, especially after two nights ago.

Kim sighed

"Ok but first we did plan on telling you, we just wanted to wait until you were older" Kim began only for Heather to scoff just slightly

"How long were you going to wait?" She muttered under her breath

"We don't know, we were thinking until you were sixteen" Ron answered, Heather nodded understandingly, she felt bad about the way she had asked that.

"Your mother's name is Shego, she was a villain who worked for a man named Dr. Drakken" Kim began to explain as Heather listened intently.

"Eventually your mother and Drakken became an item. They helped us save the world and we didn't see them for years after that, we'd assumed they'd gone good. Then one day, and i still don't know how she got our phone number, we got a call from Shego. She was seven months pregnant with you and she said that Drakken was your father but he didn't know about you and she wanted to keep it that way" Kim continued, Heather nodded every so often but aside from that she didn't respond to anything. "She said that Drakken was returning to evil and she was seriously considering doing the same thing, but she didn't want you to be raised that way. She said that she had been evil for too long and didn't know how to be good anymore. She didn't want you to be like her. Originally she had just called to ask if we knew anyone who would want you before she stuck you in the foster system, we told her no but after talking about it we decided to adopt you ourselves and when we did she made us promise to keep you away from her and her family since they were the reason she went evil in the first place" Kim finished.

Heather was silent for a minute, taking in the story.

"What about my powers?" The teenager finally asked

"Shego and he brother's were hit by a commit when they were kids" Ron answered

"And Drakken? What happened between her and him?" Heather questioned, being careful not to call him her birth father, even though he was. Kim and Ron exchanged glances

"She didn't want to talk about it" Ron answered her.

Heather nodded, she thought that was the truth about Drakken but even if Ron was lying she didn't care. She had her answers. She knew where her powers came from and how she ended up raised by the enemies of her parents, her biological mother had nowhere else to turn. So she was about to turn her attention to the escape, about to focus her power on melting the bars of the cage, about to break herself and her parents free.

But that was when smoke filled the room and she became dizzy before it all went black.


	5. Sitting in a cell

So now Heather sat on the dirt floor of her new cell in Drakken's lair. It was ironic, how the man doesn't even know that he's holding his own daughter as bait. Heather frowned when she remembered that it was supposed to be Lindsey. No one was coming for her; her adoptive parents are captured, her biological mother specifically said that she never wanted any contact with her daughter, her siblings were either to young or to cautious to come for her and her biological father was the one holding her hostage! Of course she could break out herself, Drakken and his henchmen didn't exactly seem like they would be hard to get past, But considering she didn't know where on earth she was, and with her parents record she really could be anywhere, Heather decided to try and get some information first.

* * *

"Hey Emily where's Heather been?" Cam asked that morning while Emily was at her locker

"Uh she's sick" Emily answered awkwardly, thinking there was no way Cam would believe her. She was a terrible liar and truthfully she hadn't expected some guy Heather had known for two days to notice that she was missing, actually she hadn't expected anybody to notice Heather was missing.

Cam eyed his friend's sister skeptically but let her hesitation with the excuse slide, it might not be any of his business.

"Ok tell her i hope she feels better" he said before leaving Emily there who let out sigh of relief.

"If i ever see her again" Emily muttered to herself

* * *

Drakken returned to the prison sector around lunchtime and tossed a bologna sandwich into Heather's cell, she made no motion that she was going to eat it.

"What's the matter? You don't like bologna?" Drakken asked, expecting his prisoner to be difficult.

"Nope just not hungry right now, thought i'd save it for later" she answered, not seeming to care that the sandwich had fallen apart in the air and was now scattered over the dirt floor.

Drakken growled, he hated keeping prisoner's and it was taking Kim Possible longer than he thought it would have to get here, maybe she really wasn't coming.

"So that machine of your's, what did it do?" Heather asked only to receive a quizzical look from Drakken

"How do you know about my machine?" He asked her and much to his surprise, she giggled.

"Bonnie kidnapped me then traded me for a hunk of metal, the least she could do was tell me that" Heather explained. Drakken frowned, why was it that people he did business with always have such a hard time keeping their mouths shut?

"Well it's supposed to drill underground and generate earthquakes but with my track record lately it probably doesn't even work" Drakken began to explain as he looked at Heather evilly

"But with you my dear, i will finally have my revenge on Kim Possible!" He ranted, Heather rolled her eyes.

"Except she's not coming for me" Heather reminded Drakken who grunted in frustration

"She will come!" He exclaimed, Heather only rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever, hey what happened to that girl who worked for you?" She asked, ok maybe she wasn't being subtle but she wanted to know what exactly had happened between her birth parents.

Drakken grimaced at the question, he hated thinking about Shego.

"What did your parents tell you?" He asked his prisoner

"Nothing, I found your mugshots in an old box" Heather said, ok so her parents had mentioned a few things but nothing she wanted Drakken knowing just yet.

"Piece of advise kid, never date someone you work with" was all he said before turning to go.

"Didn't last long?" Heather asked before her captor could leave the room

"About six years actually" Drakken replied stopping in his tracks.

"Wait you were together for six years and then what?" Heather inquired, six years? She had been expecting that her biological parents were together for one year at best before she came into the picture and her mother ran off but six years? That long and something had still driven Shego to leave without telling Drakken she was pregnant? Did she even know at the time?

Drakken sighed in frustration as he turned back to his prisoner, even now he barely understood what happened.

"Then we had a fight. Evil hadn't been going great and i was frustrated, Shego came up with this ridiculous idea that we try to be good. We fought, i said some things that maybe i shouldn't have so she said she wanted to get some air" Drakken rambled but he was too embarrassed to admit the ending of the story.

"She didn't come back, did she?" Heather asked, saying what Drakken hated so much to admit.

"No, she didn't" he admitted with a sigh.

For a moment the prison cell was silent

"Did she say why she wanted to try being good?" Heather asked, finally breaking the silence. She had a pretty good idea as to why Shego would've suggested that, but she still wondered.

"We were both yelling. She tried to say something but i cut her off" Drakken admitted, Heather only looked at the ground.

Five seconds. If Drakken had just held his tongue for about five seconds Shego could've finished that sentence. Heather knew it was possible that Shego hadn't been trying to tell him about her but it was likely that she was, and had Drakken just let her finish maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe she wouldn't have grown up endlessly searching movies, TV shows and the pages of comic books for help controlling her powers, maybe she would've grown up with control.

But maybe she would've also grown up evil.

"Why do you care anyway?" Drakken inquired, Kim Possible had never been this curious about his personal life.

Heather shrugged, debating wether to tell him or not.

"Don't know, just curious i guess" she lied but Drakken said nothing else before he left.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Senior's island the world leader's had of course refused Bonnie's threat and so she began drilling.

"Perfect" she snickered to herself once the work began, then she turned to Kim and Ron still trapped in their cages.

"You better hope i get what i want Kim, because once that machine makes it to the earth's core it will be unstoppable" she gloated only to get a nasty look from her old classmate.

"Bonnie are you really willing to destroy the entire world for money?" Kim questioned but Bonnie only smirked

"Hope you said goodbye to your daughter" she teased, Kim growled.

Satisfied with her foe's response Bonnie exited the room

"KP don't let Bonnie get to you, we're going to get out of here" Ron tried to reassure her but at this point the situation was looking pretty hopeless. Not even Rufus was able to get through the locks of the iron cages.

"What about Heather?" Kim asked sadly

"Kim, Heather's going to be just fine. Wherever she is she'll break out and get herself home-" Ron began but he was cut off.

"Ron we both know where Bonnie got this machine" Kim interrupted

Ron looked at her in surprise but he knew as well as she did that there was only one person in the world who could be at the other end of this bargain.

"Drakken" Ron practically whispered

"Do you think she'll tell him?" Kim asked but Ron only shrugged

"Can't blame her if she does" he admitted

For the first time in a long time Kim began to feel helpless. Heather had been traded away to the worst person possible, and she knew the truth. After all these years Kim couldn't ignore the rift that had grown between her and her adopted daughter, Heather was hurt. She had grown up broken, it wasn't entirely the fault of her adoptive parents but they weren't completely innocent either. Kim knew that they should've tracked down Shego when Heather's powers began to develop, then maybe she wouldn't be so worried now.

Kim and Ron couldn't blame Heather if she told Drakken the truth, after all she spent her whole life searching for answers, what would stop her from putting them to use?

* * *

Heather was sitting in her cell, thinking about what to do. On one hand she wanted to tell Drakken who she really was but on the other hand Shego hadn't wanted him to know and she felt that she should respect her mother's wishes. But for now she was satisfied with her answers, all her life she had wondered what would happen if she ever got them. She wondered if it really would put her mind and anger at ease or if it would just make things worse, it seemed to have helped. Even when thinking about her parents having lied to her Heather no longer felt the burning rage, but her anger wasn't completely gone either. She still hated that they had lied, though they were just doing what her birth mother had asked of them. Heather took a deep breath, one of her many techniques for controlling her anger, her birth mother. She was the one who Heather was now most angry with. She understood why Shego had given her up, she really did. But the woman hadn't left her so much as an explanation for her powers, it infuriated Heather.

Suddenly, before she could lose control, the ground shook.

"The earthquakes" Heather whispered to herself in fear

"Mom and dad should've taken the machine out by now, it shouldn't be working" she continued to whisper to herself, something wasn't right, she needed to get out of here.

* * *

The earthquakes were also felt in the headquarters of Global Justice.

"It seems the Seniors are going through with their plan" Dr. Betty Director stated, turning to one of her top agents

"You have the most experience with them, think you can shut them down?" she questioned the agent who simply smirked.

"I trained one of them" she reminded the director who nodded

"Good luck Shego" she said and with that Shego left for her mission.


	6. To the rescue

Three days.

It had been three days since Heather was kidnapped and Zach was done just sitting around waiting at his grandparents house. The past of their parents had been explained to the kids, all except for Linsey who was just told that mommy and daddy took Heather on a trip. From the instant he found out Zach wanted to do something, to go save them, to help. But his grandparents and Wade wouldn't hear of it, until the earthquakes started.

They were felt all around the globe and by Wade's calculations, they were only going to get worse.

"Shouldn't mom and dad have stopped this by now? You said they used to deal with these people all the time?" Emily questioned Wade over their video call.

"You're parents aren't answering their phones and neither is Heather, Bonnie probably disabled them all" Wade sadly admitted with a shake of his head.

"Can i go after them now?" Zach pleaded

"No, nobody else is getting mixed up in this" Emily sternly told her brother

"But what if they're dead?" Zach fearfully asked

"They are not dead" Emily told him, on the verge of tears. She knew it was possible, but the idea of her parents and sister dead was something that she just couldn't handle.

Just then there was a knock at the door

"Can somebody get that?" Mrs. Possible called from upstairs and seeing as he had once again be forbidden to go after his family, Zach went to answer the door.

Grumbling to himself, Zach opened the door to see a boy about the same age as his older sisters standing on the other side.

"Hey um is Heather here? I talked to Emily during school and she said that you guys were at your grandparents?" The boy asked seeming unsure of if he was in the right place or not.

An idea formed in Zach's mind. He figured that this was the guy Heather had become friends with, he hoped he really liked her.

"Yeah come in" Zach said, leading the boy into the living room where Emily was still talking to Wade using the video call on the TV.

"Cam?" Emily asked surprised and slightly annoyed that Heather's friend actually cared enough to come check up on her

"What if he comes with me?" Zach blurted out which earned him a very confused look from Cam.

"No way!" Emily argued but Wade actually considered the idea, Cam just stood there completely lost.

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Wade finally said

"What?" Emily questioned

"Wait what's happening?" Cam asked more confused than anything but he was ignored.

"Emily we don't know what's happening with your parents or with Heather and if they're in real trouble then so is the rest of the world, we need to send somebody" Wade said, trying to reason with Emily.

"Wait Heather's in trouble?" Cam interrupted, suddenly more afraid than confused.

Emily turned to look at him, then she turned back to Wade and then to Cam again.

"Heather was kidnapped. Our parents went after her but they haven't come back and we haven't heard from them. The earthquakes that hit last night were not natural. They going to keep coming and getting worse and most likely… Heather's trapped at the epicenter" Emily explained trying to hold herself together. She needed Heather, Heather was the strong one. Heather was the brave one, the one who knew how to hope for the best and prepare for the worst simultaneously, she could hide her fear.

Cam's eyes grew wide at Emily's explanation. He had suspected that she was lying about her sister being sick but this, this he never could've imagined.

Finally he turned his gaze to the african american man on the TV screen

"You know where she is?" He questioned

"I know where her parents are, most likely she's in the same place. If you're willing to go i can get you there" Wade answered and Cam nodded.

"I'll get the other guys, it'll be better to have four guys instead of one" he said

"Four? I thought Heather was the fourth person in your little group?" Emily questioned wondering who she was forgetting

"I thought your brother said he was coming?" Cam questioned and despite Emily trying to argue Zach ended up on the mission.

* * *

Heather paced her around her cell in circles thinking, she had to get out of here but she didn't know where on earth she was. She could be hundreds of miles away from the Senior's island and what if she were on another island? How would she get off?

"Well guess i have no choice" she muttered before putting her plan, which wasn't exactly good but was her best shot, into action.

She screamed.

She wasn't angry but she let loose a scream of bloody murder, it was the only way she was sure she could get the attention of Drakken.

Sure enough after a few minutes Drakken burst through the door of the dark room where he found Heather calmly sitting up against the back wall, she kind of enjoyed watching the panic on her father's face grow when he saw nothing was wrong.

"Did you scream?" He asked after catching his breath, Heather stood up and walked to the bars of the cell.

"Didn't know how else to get your attention" she said with a shrug.

Drakken glared at her irritated, she had nearly given him a heart attack.

"What did you need my attention for?" He inquired, he had been holding her captive for two days now and she had never once tried to get his attention. She had never complained that her food was always covered in dirt from being thrown onto her floor, never complained that she had to sleep on the dirt floor and didn't even whine about that bathroom being just an old bucket which Drakken had thrown into the cell.

"Where am i?" She demanded, Drakken only looked at her quizzically

"Hm? What do you mean where are you? Your in a prison cell in my lair!" He answered but Heather shook her head

"No i mean where on the planet am i?" She questioned again

"Oh, i'm not telling you" Drakken replied, he wasn't a expert at holding hostages but he knew enough to keep them as in the dark as possible.

Heather only rolled her eyes as she shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pocket, just to be safe.

"Can't you feel the earthquakes?" She demanded but didn't give Drakken a chance to answer

"Bonnie is using your machine to get money from world leaders. You're the only one who actually knows how to shut that thing down and considering my adoptive parents haven't figured it out by now I'm guessing that they can't" Heather tried to explain. It felt strange calling Kim and Ron her adoptive parents, obviously that's what they are but she had always just called them her parents and suspected that she would even if she ended up telling Drakken the truth.

"So what?" Drakken questioned

"I can always make another world domination device" he gloated, Heather narrowed her eyes.

"How are you going to rule the world if there's nothing to rule?" She questioned smugly and Drakken seemed to consider this.

"It won't get that far" Drakken said

"It could" Heather argued.

"Junior isn't all the bright and something tells me Bonnie isn't great with machines. One wrong move and the whole world is in ruins" she continued, she really hated to think like that but she had to say something, anything, to get out of this cell.

Drakken thought about this for a moment, yes he knew that his prisoner was trying to save the world and he wanted so badly to rule it, but she did have a point. The Seniors would be able to mess up the machine's operating system fairly easily but they have all those machine based security measures right? If they can manage those than surely they can manage his machine.

"Nice try Heather" Drakken sneered to which Heather groaned

"You do realize that i can break out of here and escape on my own right?" Heather asked but Drakken merely laughed

"I'd love to see you try" he taunted, thinking that if Heather hadn't broken herself out of the prison cell by now than it meant that she couldn't.

But of course Drakken didn't know the reason she had hung around. Now however, Heather decided that it was time to go.

So she reached her hand through the bars and gripped the lock of her cell tight, Drakken took an alarmed step towards the cage.

"Er what are you doing?" He questioned

Heather took a breath, she knew who to think of in order to get herself angry but she had to say something first, so she had to keep calm.

"I spent so many years, wondering what could've possibly happened to me. I thought maybe i was experimented on, maybe my mother was experimented on, maybe i was an accident created in a lab, i didn't know. But i wondered how my birth parents could've given me up when there is something so clearly wrong with me" she began.

Drakken stared at the girl in total confusion. What did she mean there was something clearly wrong with her? She seemed fine to him. Why was she telling him any of this to begin with? And why did she look like she was going to cry?

"And now i know. I know that if you hadn't cut Shego off that night or at least gone after her then she could've finished that sentence" Heather continued but this only confused Drakken even more, he has never exactly been great at putting two and two together.

"Wait what? What are you talking about kid?" He asked her, she looked him dead in the eye.

"That fight. I know what she was trying to tell you" Heather informed her captor who only stared at her dumbfounded.

"How could you possibly know what Shego was trying to say? I doubt you were even born yet!" Drakken exclaimed, the irony of that statement completely unknown to him.

"You're right, your fight happened before i was born. Nine months before i was born to be exact" she said with a snicker, and yes she knew that it could've been eight months but she didn't really care about the technicality with the weeks at this point.

"Wait… hang on how do you know?" Drakken babbled as though he may be piecing the information together.

"Sorry dad" Heather apologized and with that, and the thought of her birth mother, she ignited her hand and melted the lock.

Drakken of course had no time to react to this and watched in shock and confusion as his child threw open the door to her cell and pushed past him.

Heather ran from the room and down the long corridor of the lair, eyes peeled for any means of escape.

"She's loose!" A guard's voice shouted as Heather sprinted down the hallway, henchmen now chasing her.

Heather glanced down at her hands and smirked to herself, they were still burning.

"I've always wanted to try this" she said to herself before turning to look behind her. As she ran she threw blasts of the green fire at the henchmen, until she completely forgot her anger and her fire disappeared.

"Ugh i can never keep it when i want it" she grumbled as she kept running.

She had to find a way out and fast. The henchmen who hadn't been slowed down by her blasts were quickly ganging on her and she was not a fast runner. Luckily she found the lair's exit before she was caught and by some even greater luck the hover car was parked on the nearby rocks.

"Really dad?" She said in mild disappointment when she found the keys had been left in the ignition.

Ignoring it she turned the key to take off and had just lifted off the ground when she heard a shout and whirled her head down to see Drakken trying to climb on over the side. Before she could even say anything, not that she could think of anything to say, Drakken tried to grab the controls from her but she held onto to them as if her life depended on it.

"Give me the controls!" Drakken ordered as Heather refused, the hover car dipping and turning out of control as they fought.

"No, i need to stop Bonnie!" Heather argued and before another word could be said the hover car went down.

Panicked by the fact that they were plunging into the water Heather screamed and released her grip on the wheel. Drakken, now with total control over the steering, pulled the hover car back up into the air.

Floating in one spot for a moment Drakken and Heather just stood there, frozen and catching their breath, before they each collapsed in a seat.


	7. Family can surprise you

Not a word was spoken as Drakken drove the hover car over the vast ocean. He kept glancing at the teenaged girl sitting in the passenger seat, slumped in her seat, arms folded across her chest and head turned away from him. He had a million and one questions going though his mind when it came to her, was she really his child? Was she telling the truth? Had Shego really been trying to tell him that she was pregnant all those years ago? Drakken may not have believed it if not for Heather's appearance, not only would this explain his question about her hair color but now that he thought about it she really did look like a younger version of Shego. Not to mention that she had her powers.

"Can we talk about this?" Drakken asked the silent teen

"There's nothing to talk about" She bitterly answered, still not turning to face him.

"Heather i didn't know-" he began to explain but he was cut off

"Exactly. You didn't know. None of this was your fault so what is there to talk about?" She questioned annoyed, finally turning to face him.

He looked at her sympathetically, he may not have known but that doesn't mean he feels any less guilty about her being put through such a lonely life.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Heather faced away from him once again

_Please don't do this _she thought to herself _please don't pretend you care about me and then never contact me after today _she thought.

"Blue" she answered simply, though she regretted it when she could practically feel the smile on Drakken's face.

"Really?" He asked, his voice sounding happy

"Yeah, it's the color of water. Water can put out a fire" she explained, her voice nothing but misery, sadness and anger.

Drakken didn't say anything to her, he just looked at the girl who wouldn't look at him.

His daughter.

She was a child he didn't even know he had, he missed everything. Her whole childhood, she was already a teenager and it just now hit him how much time had really passed since his fight with Shego.

"You don't have to call me Heather if you don't wan to" she finally said, looking at him and breaking the silence.

"Isn't that your name?" Drakken questioned confused, Heather shrugged

"Yeah but you've been calling me kid" she reminded him, now he really felt bad.

"I thought you were my enemy's kid-" he began to explain but he was cut off

"I am your enemy's kid" she reminded him, her face dead serious.

"I may be your's biologically, and if you don't believe me I'll take one of those tests, but Kim and Ron are still my adoptive parents. They still raised me and they're still my family" Heather explained, she was sure that Drakken already knew that but just in case she wanted to make it clear that if he attempted to hurt her adoptive family, he'd have to get through her.

Drakken, once again, gave his daughter a confused glare

"If you didn't want me knowing then why did you tell me?" He asked her

Truthfully, Heather didn't have answer for that. She had always wanted answers but the idea of meeting her birth parents had always been another story. Due to her powers she had pretty much expected to discover at least one of her parents with a criminal record. However she had always assumed it would have something to do with some kind of drugs, not taking over the world. So to answer Drakken's question she merely shrugged

"I didn't expect you to follow me" she muttered, Drakken gave her a hurt expression.

"Why wouldn't i follow you?" He asked her, and he saw it when her face became just as hurt as his.

"You didn't follow mom" She blurted out, in that instant Heather felt her heart stop. She hadn't meant to refer to Shego as 'mom' but she had.

Drakken said nothing and just stared ahead while Heather once again turned to look over the side of the hover car and watch the water pass by below. She didn't know where he was taking her but she wouldn't ask. For now at least, she was done asking questions.

* * *

The four boys arrived in a plane over the island by nightfall. They were prepared with every old gadget of Kim's that they could find, it would take Wade a few days to make new stuff but for tonight the old stuff would do.

"I change my mind, i want to go home" Zach panicked as the four of them prepared to jump from the plane.

"Me too" Tony admitted only for Mark to roll his eyes

"Come on you babies if we're going to be a team then we can't wimp out when we're needed" Mark scolded them, somehow managing to take this whole thing a little too seriously.

"Mark we're not superheroes" Cam commented but then he thought about the situation

"But if we were then Heather would be a part of our team which means that one of our own is in trouble, so let's go" Cam continued before jumping out of the open door of the plane.

He was enthusiastically followed by Mark, which left Tony and Zach to nervously glance at each other before taking the leap.

* * *

It was already dark by the time land finally came into sight. Heather looked out ahead of her at the sight of a remote island surrounded by a high wall.

"Where are we?" She questioned Drakken, who hadn't said a word to her since their earlier conversation.

"The Senior's island, isn't that where you were trying to go?" He questioned her, she looked at him dumbfounded

"Wait you're helping me? What happened to 'revenge on Kim Possible'?" She questioned him but he merely shrugged

"She adopted you, i figure i owe her one" he explained but Heather smirked, maybe Drakken wasn't completely evil.

"Oh great the guards are out!" Drakken exclaimed. Heather squinted, trying to get a better look at the four people on the rocks.

They didn't look like guards, two of them appeared to be packing up parachutes and one looked to be a child.

"I don't think so, get closer" Heather said as she tried to make out more details of the people on the rocks

"Closer? We'll be spotted!" Drakken exclaimed still convinced that the four people on the rocks were guards.

But now they were close enough for Heather to recognize them, her jaw dropped in total shock but it soon spread into a huge smile.

"Wait those are my friends!" She exclaimed as she finally made out the details on the shortest one

"And my brother?" She stated as if it were a question because truthfully it was, what was Zach doing here?

"You have a brother?" Drakken questioned nervously

"Adoptive brother, don't worry i'm pretty sure i'm your only kid" Heather explained to him with a giggle in her voice.

"You better be" Drakken grumbled as he drove the hover car closer to the island, not that he wasn't happy to discover he had a daughter, although truthfully he wasn't really sure how he felt about it given the circumstances. But he was sure that it wasn't a shock which he wanted to be put through twice.

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Tony questioned as he and Cam finished packing up their parachutes, the four boys looked out over the water to see headlights coming towards them.

"We've been spotted!" Mark exclaimed

"By what? What kind of a boat has headlights?" Cam questioned his friend

"They could be searchlights" Zach piped up as Tony stayed silent, trying to make out what it was.

"Well whatever it is the person is waving to us" Tony said which got the other three to turn their attention back to the mysterious water vehicle.

"Guys!" A female voice shouted as all four boys tried to make out who the passenger waving to them was.

"Is that Heather?" Cam asked in shock

The four of them stood there as the thing came closer and sure enough it was Heather. None of them had any idea what she was doing riding in the passenger seat of what appeared to be a hover car with a blue skinned man driving but only Mark put thought into that. The other three were simply happy to see her alive and by the looks of things safe.

The instant the hover car landed on the small strip of rocky shore Heather jumped out and was met with a forceful hug from her brother.

"Heather!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his sister's middle.

"Hey" Heather said in surprise. Her brother wasn't normally one for hugs, like her he preferred to hide things such as worry.

But bending down just a bit so that Zach's head was against her chest and the height difference between the two was slightly less awkward, Heather returned the hug gratefully.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked her friends, a grateful smile still plastered on her face.

"We heard you were in trouble" Cam explained only for Heather to look at him confused

"So you came after me?" She questioned as she released Zach from the hug

"You sound surprised" Cam commented even more confused than Heather.

"Little bit… Just never had friends who tried to help me" she confessed awkwardly but it was true, her only friends had really ever been Emily's friends and she and Emily did not get along with the same types of people, to put it nicely.

"Who are you?" Zach's voice pipped up, quickly ending the awkward conversation between Cam and Heather.

Zach was looking up at Drakken who had since climbed out of the hover car and was now glaring down at the little boy.

Placing a hand on Zach's shoulder, as if to ask him to be less rude, Heather answered his question.

"Sorry, this is my dad. Dad this is my brother Zach and my friends, Cam, Mark, and Tony" she introduced, gesturing to each of the guys as she named them.

Nobody really knew what to say. The four teenagers just stood their awkwardly, Zach was looking back and forth from Heather to Drakken as if to make sense of something and Drakken was just trying to get over the shock of Heather admitting to her friends and brother that he was her father.

"But i thought my dad was your dad" Zach said in confusion, however the look Heather gave him was even more confused.

"This is my birth father Zach, you know i'm adopted" Heather reminded her brother, bending down to his height to look him in the eye.

The eight year old had tears forming in his eyes, Heather had found her real dad. She was going to leave their family.

Heather looked at her brother sympathetically. He was a tough kid and didn't cry very often, although by her guess he had probably been through a lot lately.

"I'm not going anywhere" she assured him in a gentle voice, it was the only thing she was sure of.

She felt bad, she hadn't even thought of Zach considering her leaving because, well, she doubted Drakken wanted her and even if he did, she wasn't sure she would go.

With a smile crossing his face, Zach once again forced a hug upon his sister.

"Um i hate to break up this family reunion but your parents are still trapped inside" Mark informed Heather who released her hold on Zach.

"Right, we need a plan" Heather stated

"I've got one" Cam announced and so he explained his plan, adjusted it to having Heather and Drakken on their side and answered all questions.

"Everyone got it?" Cam asked after answering the last of the questions.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this" Mark said, a bit too dramatically.


	8. Confrontations

Junior let out a girlish shriek when he heard a thud and turned around to see his old villainy tutor standing in the middle of the control room.

"Shut down the machine Junior and nobody gets hurt" Shego ordered him, cutting right to the chase.

"Please i did not know that your daughter would be at the home of Kim Possible! But i assure you she has been safely put into the care of that blue man you used to work for" Junior explained, trying to avoid admitting that he had let his wife believe Heather was Kim Possible's daughter and then handed her over to the blue scientist in exchange for a doomsday device.

Shego just stood dumbfounded, for moment her brain wouldn't even process what Junior had just said.

"Wait what? My daughter? What are you, wait you mean Heather?" She questioned, the situation finally clicking.

"Wait a minute Heather is with Dr. Drakken?" She demanded, she was wondering why Heather was with Drakken to begin with but it didn't matter. What mattered was that of all the people one earth she could be with right now, she was with Drakken.

"Yes, you seem surprised? Did Kim Possible not contact you?" Junior questioned, this only adding to Shego's new found stress.

"Kimmie's here?" She questioned, putting her hand over her head in frustration.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The four teenagers, plus Zach and Drakken, had just made it to the top of the wall when another earthquake hit.

It was stronger than the previous one, much stronger.

It shook the entire wall and the six people struggled to keep their balance. As he attempted to stay balanced Drakken noticed Heather bending over, plowing her fists into the concrete surface of the wall to keep herself from falling. He couldn't help but hate the sight of it, she was his daughter and she was quite literally about to fall off of a twenty foot wall and yet he was hesitant to help her. As far as Drakken was concerned any decent father would've reached out and held onto his daughter but he just stood and watched until the tremors had passed.

"Is everyone ok?" Cam asked as everyone slowly got over the shaking of the earth.

The others nodded and gave murmured responses so the plan commenced.

It was a relatively simple plan. Drakken, Tony and Cam would break into the control room since Drakken knows where it is as well as is the only one who actually knows how to shut the machine down. Cam is good with computers and Tony could keep watch. Meanwhile Heather, Mark and Zach would go to the main room and free Kim and Ron.

As the two groups parted ways Heather, who was leading the way to the living room where she had been held, pulled Zach up with her.

"You didn't tell them about my powers right?" She whispered the question her little brother. From the day she discovered that she had powers her parents had made it very clear that no one outside of their family was ever to find out but under the circumstances, Heather was wondering if Zach had been forced to tell.

"No" he answered, his voice just as hushed

"Thank you" Heather said with a small smile as they continued on their way.

* * *

Shego was still in the control room, although by now she had moved past the fact that Junior had 'accidentally' kidnapped Heather and then handed her over to Dr. D, and was now trying to shut down the machine after she tied Junior up in a corner. She was about to finish, about to shut it down, when there was a rustling noise in the air vent above her. Shego looked up in curiosity, just in time for Drakken and two teenage boys, to come falling out of the opening.

Groaning, the three picked themselves up from the floor and that's when Drakken noticed the presence of his ex-sidekick.

"Shego?" He questioned in shock

Shego just stood there awkwardly, she hoped Drakken didn't know who Heather was. She hoped that Kim and Ron had kept their promise and didn't tell Heather anything about her biological family, not that it could even be called a family.

"Hey Drakken" She finally said.

Drakken blinked, the whole ride here he had been thinking of what he would say if he ever saw Shego again but he hadn't expected that he would, especially not this soon. He wanted to be mad, to demand to know why she hadn't just yelled over him that night. But now that he saw her, he couldn't even think about it because he realized how much he had missed her.

Shego didn't know what to say either, all she wanted to do was ask if he knew who Heather was but she couldn't because, what if he didn't.

"Uh do you two know each other?" Cam asked, finally interrupting the awkward silence

"Er… Yes this, this is Shego. She used to, used to work for me" Drakken told the boys, saving Shego the embarrassment of explaining herself in front of Junior and two boys who neither of them knew very well.

Cam and Tony looked at each other, they could easily tell that Drakken was hiding something but they let it go for now.

"Uh huh, I'm going to keep watch" Tony said as he left the room

"What's with the new outfit?" Drakken questioned Shego as she turned her attention back to the control panel.

"I'm working with Global Justice now" Shego answered to which Drakken was about to reply but he was cut off by Cam

"Not to be rude but can you two please catch up after we shut down the machine?" He asked, he really did hate to be rude but they were kind of on a time limit here.

"Yeah just finished that" Shego said as she hit the final button needed to shut down the machine

"What? How? How did you even know how it works?" Drakken asked in exasperation but Shego only shot him a look.

"Drakken i was your sidekick for five years, i know how to work your machines" She told him and she had to admit that it was pretty enjoyable watching his annoyed expression grow.

"Ok then well it was nice meeting you and we should go help the others" Cam said gesturing towards the door.

Drakken nodded "I'll catch up" he said to Cam who looked like he wanted to ask why but once again he left it alone and exited the room.

Now ignoring the presence of Junior, Drakken turned to Shego.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sneered

"Tell you what?" Shego asked trying to sound like she didn't have a clue but failing miserably, she knew very well what.

"Don't play dumb with me Shego! Why didn't you tell me about Heather?" Drakken demanded

"I was going to but you were so set on staying evil and i didn't want my kid growing up in prison!" Shego nearly shouted

"How do you know it wouldn't have changed my mind?" Drakken demanded

"Would it have?" Shego fought back, Drakken didn't respond.

He stood there thinking, he had thought about the idea of having children before, both before and after Heather was born. And truthfully he had always imagined he would still be evil.

"That's what i thought" Shego said coldly, pushing past Drakken and leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather, Zach, and Mark were carefully sneaking down the hallways of the house looking for the living room.

"It has to be around here somewhere" Heather commented in frustration

"Maybe but you won't get there" a snarky voice came and the three kids turned to see Bonnie down the hall behind them.

"You know there's three of us and one of you, i think we can manage" Heather sarcastically said to the older woman who smirked.

"Oh don't worry, i'm not alone" she assured and with the press of a button on the remote in her hands, the heat seat seeking disks were released.

Bonnie fled the hall through a secret passageway while the three kids began running for their lives.

"Where are we going?" Zach questioned as they bolted down a hallway

"Anywhere but here!" Heather exclaimed in response

"We can't run forever, we need to find something hotter than body temperature" Mark said and that gave Heather an idea.

The disks were moving fast, too fast to stop for even a second. But she wasn't ready to trust Mark with her secret, not yet.

"Keep running" Heather ordered the two boys and without another word she fell to the ground

"Heather!" Mark called, only half realizing that his friend had done what she did on purpose.

Luckily Zach caught onto his sister's plan rather quickly and knew that no matter what, they had to keep going, Heather would be ok.

"Come on!" The eight year old shouted, yanking Mark by the arm to continue.

The two boys rounded the corner and the second they were gone Heather threw a flame down the hall, the little robotic disks followed it.

* * *

Shego knew where the Stoppables were being held, Junior wasn't exactly a tough nut to crack. So after she left Drakken she hurried to the living room and amazingly was the first one to get there.

"I thought i told you to keep Heather away from Drakken?" Shego questioned in anger as she made quick work of the locks on each cage and released Kim and Ron.

"We tried but it wasn't exactly easy, you could've told us that your powers are hereditary" Kim responded only for Shego to look at her in confusion.

"Wait hold up what?" She asked trying to process what she had just been told, her powers? Heather has her powers?

"You didn't know?" Ron asked, equally as confused.

"No, if i had known do you think i would've considered putting her in foster care?" Shego sarcastically asked but the answer she got wasn't from Kim or Ron.

"I don't know, would you?" An angry voice asked from behind Shego.

Shego turned to see a teenaged girl standing in the doorway of the living room, her hands each lit by a green fire.

If Shego didn't know any better she would've thought someone was messing around in the time stream again, the girl was the spitting image of herself as a teenager. But of course Shego did know better, she knew that this girl was the daughter she gave up.

Upon seeing her birth mother Heather tried to control her anger but seeing that Shego was wearing a global justice uniform, seeing that she in fact had gone good and that the lonely childhood her daughter had been forced to live was all in vain, made concealing her anger impossible.

"Now i try to be understanding and considering everything that's happened to me lately i think i do a pretty good job. But did you people TRY to make me miserable?!" She shouted in fury, the fire on her hands growing.

"Heather we-" Ron began but he was cut off

"You tried, i know. But you could've called her, you could've told her 'hey your kid inherited your powers.' I understand that you were just keeping your promise but do you have ANY idea what that promise put me through?" Heather demanded but gave no one a chance to answer.

"I grew up watching every movie and TV show i could find about people with powers! I read every comic book, looking for some kind of an answer! I've never had one friend for longer than a year because they can always tell that i'm hiding something from them! I shut down every emotion because controlling my anger was too hard! I don't trust anybody and i will willingly subject myself to experiments if they can take this away from me!" She shouted, gesturing to her own hands when she made her last point, then she turned to Shego.

"And apparently it was all for nothing, because you did change" she spat, she was furious. All these years of suffering and her mother had been good.

* * *

As the argument proceeded the three adults and one teenager were completely oblivious to the rest of the rescue party, who were now standing in the doorway.

"She..Her hands are on…" Tony tried to say but he was at a loss for words

"Please don't tell anyone" Zach said to the three teenaged boys and Drakken who stood with them.

They could hear the yelling, the screaming and the fighting. At this point it was just between Heather and Shego and poor Zach watched his sister in terror. The fire on her hands was blazing, he had never seen her so mad.

* * *

"Heather clam down and we can talk about this!" Shego shouted at her daughter who by now had tears in her eyes.

"Do you not understand that i can't?" Heather shouted back

"I don't know how to control my powers! You weren't around to teach me!" She continued to scream, Heather knew that her words hurt her mother but she didn't care. She was so hurt, so angry. Fourteen years of compressed anger was being released and once she had begun releasing it, Heather found that she couldn't stop.

But much to Heather's horror her powers were stronger than she knew. In each hand a ball began to form, a ball of pure plasma. She had never before created a plasma ball but then again she had never before been so angry.

Shego stared at Heather in shock, she remembered all to clearly the first time she ever made a plasma ball. They were destructive, twice as bad as her normal plasma and with no control they could be deadly to anyone hit.

Heather didn't know what to do, the anger in her eyes was now replaced with utter terror as she looked at her birth mother for guidance. If there was ever a time in which she needed help it was now but the look Shego gave her said it all, she couldn't say anything other than 'calm down.' Heather thought she was about to let the balls explode, a force that could've leveled the island, but that was when the most unexpected of things happened.

Someone grabbed her hands.

Heather whirled her head to see Cam standing behind her, his arms falling along aide her own as his hands curled around her fingers.

Heather liked to think of herself as a brave person, and she knew that she kept her emotions well hidden, but she cried. In that moment she was more dangerous than even she knew possible but her friend, whom she had just met, did for her what nobody ever bothered to do, he didn't leave her alone. She fell into him as she sobbed and with her anger gone her powers died down and faded away without any explosions. Ignoring everyone else in the room the two teenagers fell to the ground, Cam sitting criss-cross with Heather sobbing in his lap.


	9. Part of your world

"This isn't fair!" Bonnie whined as she and Junior were shoved into the Global Justice helicopter with their hands cuffed behind there backs.

Dr. Betty Director had come to collect the criminals herself. She had been planning on sending an agent but when she heard that Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken were involved, she had to see this for herself.

"They'll be delivered to the Global Justice prison, however i don't think we'll need to have them placed under maximum security" Dr. Director said to Shego and Kim, who had been put in charge of handling the Seniors while they along with everyone else waited outside the wall for the helicopter.

"Yeah they're more unpleasant than they are dangerous" Kim said but Dr. Director merely nodded before turning her attention to Shego.

"We should be going" she said once again with almost no trace of emotion in her voice.

Shego turned her head, off in background she could see Heather and Drakken sitting together on the rocks.

"I'll meet you back at headquarters, there's something i need to take care of here" Shego said to the director who nodded, she didn't know what Shego could need to take care of here but her agents personal lives were their business.

"Very well, good to see you again miss Possible" Dr. Director said, Kim opened her mouth to tell the woman that she is married to Ron but the director walked away and disappeared into the helicopter before she could.

"Not much has changed with her has it?" Kim questioned Shego

"Nope. She still has about as much emotion as Drakken's bebe's" Shego deadpanned before turning around again, this time Kim joined her.

"Guess Ron and me really screwed up" she commented but Shego shook her head.

"No, like Heather said you were just doing what i asked. I'm the one who screwed up" Shego admitted, Kim looked to her old enemy sympathetically.

"Either way she's still a kid, there's still time to fix things" Kim encouraged.

* * *

Heather sat on the rocks of the island's shore a reasonable distance away from everyone else. Zach was growing tired and was endlessly pestering Ron on when they would be going home. Drakken was also sitting alone on the rocks, he was even farther from the group than Heather was. Kim and Shego were talking to the director of Global Justice and lastly all four of Heather's friends were talking amongst themselves. As Heather sniffled away the last of her tears she zoned out thinking about all that had happened, it was hard to believe that less than a week ago she had been going to bed dreading the first day of school and now, now school was the least of her worries.

"Hey" a voice said, snapping Heather out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Cam standing above her.

"Hey" She said back, tears still evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I didn't mean to loose that much control-" Heather began but Cam held up a hand for her to stop as he sat down.

"Heather you don't have to apologize for being human" he said with a grin and she laughed, he laughed too at the sight of a smile on her face.

"Did you really mean what you said? About being willing to do anything to take away your powers?" He asked and was a little surprised when Heather nodded.

"Just about anything, why do you know how to take it away?" She questioned Cam knowing he didn't but hoping that he did.

"No but, alright you read comic books. Loosing their power is the worst thing that can happen to a hero, at lunch the other day you even told me you couldn't believe The Mind Reader lost his power in the last Raider's movie" Cam lectured and although she was still smiling, Heather sighed.

"I know but… that stuff is fake. This is real Cam, and it's a problem" she explained but Cam wouldn't give in.

"Heather you can use your power for good it makes you-" Cam started to say but was cut off.

"Special i know. My power is a huge part of me and it makes me who i am" Heather started to say but surprisingly Cam shook his head.

"Special i'll give you but your power doesn't make you who you are. You choose who you are but no matter what your powers are a part of that" Cam said only to sigh.

"Look i'll never understand what you've been through but the way i see it, getting ride of your powers wouldn't solve your problems, it'll only help you ignore them" he advised and Heather considered this, then she glanced over her shoulder.

Behind her in the distance was Drakken, still sitting all alone.

"Um…" She said not sure of what to say to Cam but he smiled and got the message

"Good luck" He said before standing up and walking back to the others.

"Thanks" Heather said to him as she got up and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Drakken was thinking through the events of the past twenty-four hours when someone walked over to him and he looked up to see that it was Heather.

"Sorry i tried to steal your hover car" she apologized as she took a seat next to him.

"It's ok, sorry i missed your life" Drakken muttered but Heather merely shrugged.

"You didn't know, and if it makes you feel any better i'm not a very interesting person" Heather replied, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

She was about to say something else, she didn't know what but she knew that she had to say something. However that was when Shego made her way over to the two

"We need to talk" She deadpanned as she took a seat on the rocks next to her former boss turned boyfriend and their daughter.

"What's left to talk about?" Heather asked maybe a little too sarcastically

"Heather that wasn't talking earlier, that was just yelling at each other" Shego commented feeling slightly guilty that her first ever conversation with her daughter had been nothing more than the two of them shouting and passing blame back and forth.

"Alright then i shouldn't have gotten so angry, you didn't know i would have your powers and you were only trying to keep me from ending up in a bad place" Heather said hoping that would end the discussion but of course it didn't.

Shego couldn't help but let a small smile show through her serious face. Despite how angry Heather was she really was trying to understand and she was doing a pretty good job of it. She knew that she had been a little out of line and admitted it, that's more than Shego can say about herself half the time.

"Listen Heather i know i haven't been around to teach you but controlling your powers is easier than you think. All you have to do is accept that you have them" Shego advised and Heather nodded with a smile, she understood.

Shego stood up

"I've got to go but if you want i'll keep in touch" Shego offered and she was surprised by how widely her daughter grinned

"Yeah i'd love that" Heather enthusiastically answered before Shego could leave

"Ok well it was good to see you again, see you later, you to Drakken" Shego said as she turned to go.

"See you later" Heather called after her mother.

"Bye" Drakken said awkwardly in a voice that was so low it was barely audible.

Once Shego was gone Heather turned her attention back to Drakken who somehow seemed to be more upset by all of this than she was.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked him, he looked at her in curiosity but began feeling around the pockets of his lab coat.

"Er… here" he said still confused by the odd request as he handed his daughter the pen.

Taking it with a thank you she dug deep into her pant's pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of note paper before scribbling something on it and handing both the pen and the paper back to Drakken.

"My phone number, you know if you want it" she offered.

Drakken was surprised by the gesture. After their conversation in the hover car he was under the impression that Heather had simply told him her identity because she felt that he had a right to know, not because she wanted him in her life. But he took the paper just the same.

"You do realize that i will use this right kid?" he asked with an teasing grin and Heather laughed

"Just don't call me during school, and you don't have to call me kid if you don't want to" Heather said however she didn't really care what Drakken decided to call her.

In that moment Drakken forgot about his earlier hesitations. Heather was his daughter, she was his child and he had missed enough of her life as it was. He wasn't about to miss any more by distancing himself, if she pushed him away that was different but so long as she appeared open to him being in her life then he was going to take that chance. Almost without thinking and fearing he would regret it, Drakken reached out an arm to pull his daughter into a hug. Surprisingly she welcomed the gesture, placing her arms firmly around his neck and her chin on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything and the hug only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for the long separated father and daughter.

"I've got to go" Heather said as she pulled away from the hug and stood to get back to her adoptive family and friends.

Drakken also stood up

"Me too, I'll see you later" Drakken said before heading to the hover car.

"Bye dad" Heather said as she turned to leave.

Drakken was halfway to the hover car when he turned his head back just in time to see Heather reach the others and for her friend Cam to place his arm around her shoulders.

A small instinct in Drakken wanted to throw the boy off the rocks of the island but instead he smiled because despite not having known her for very long, he could see that this was the first time in a long time that his little girl was truly happy.

* * *

**Three months later**

"ZACH!" Heather's voice violently echoed throughout the house as she came furiously stomping out of her bedroom.

Zach, who was in his own room diagonally across the hall, could be heard knocking things over as he scrambled to hide inside of his closet before his oldest sister could get her hands on him.

"YOU'RE A DEAD BOY!" Heather screamed marching into Zach's bedroom.

She threw open the closet door and in her hand, in her fireless hand, she held up a large sheet of paper which was stained with paint and chocolate sauce.

"Why is my art project covered in chocolate?" She demanded of her brother who was practically sweating with nerves.

"How should i know?" Zach questioned but he was a terrible liar.

"Zach" Heather said sternly, knowing her brother was the cause of this.

"Ok i was making chocolate milk when Emily asked me to go get her protractor thingy from the desk in your room so i did but i took the chocolate sauce with me and it spilt" he confessed.

Heather looked at him in frustration before pinching the bridge of her nose. She was about to say something when her phone went off, it was a text from Cam.

**_Lord Superior broke into a lab, time to go_** Read the next

Heather turned her attention back to her brother, after the incident with the Seniors Heather and her friends, along with Zach, had taken on Kim and Ron's old positions as world heroes and fought many of the worlds new villains.

"We've got a mission, get dressed" Heather ordered before turning to leave her brother's room but she stopped and briefly turned back.

"We will pick this up when we get back" she warned him then left to change into her mission clothes.

The boys all wore the same basic thing for mission clothes, sweatpants or cargo pants with either an athletic shirt or t-shirt. Heather however had chosen jeans, camo printed jeans to be exact. She also wore a pink and white tank top (it was just pink but there was a bleach accident) and a camo printed denim vest. Once she was dressed and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail she lit up her hand, no longer needing anger to fuel it.

"Time to kick some butt" she smirked.

* * *

**I know this is a little late but i just want to say thank you to everyone for reading. I've had this idea for about four years now and tried to write it on another website but it never made it past chapter four, i've edited it a lot sense then and am so happy that people liked the way it turned out. Thank you so much for ****reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Hopefully someday i'll think of a plot for a sequel to this but for now this is it and thank you again!**


End file.
